


The Bond Between Student and Sensei

by Snortneypoptart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Perversion, Rope Bondage, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortneypoptart/pseuds/Snortneypoptart
Relationships: Kakashi/narrator
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Bond Between Student and Sensei

The test is simple, he said, if you can get these bells, you pass. At his waist dangled two sets of silver bells that all of the sudden I had a desperate longing for, I wanted those bells more than anything I’d ever wanted in my life. Getting them meant earning the respect of my Sensei, and his respect was all that mattered. I remember the first day I was assigned to be a member of Team 7, the team with a Sensei who had never passed anyone, I could see the looks of pity that were given to me and the two other “unlucky” ninjas who had been chosen. I was absolutely delighted, I couldn’t wait to hear his harsh critiques, couldn’t wait to feel his words slice into my consciousness and shred me to pieces, to hear that blissful truth and to be made better because of it. I couldn’t wait to feel the bond of student and Sensei.

There were three of us, and only two sets of bells. I knew that no matter what I had to do, I’d end up with one of them in my hands. We were standing in a clearing when he gave the directive to come at him with full force and to use whatever means necessary or we would never succeed in our mission. I paused for a moment to steady myself and then took off to the left, hiding in the dense foliage surrounding the area so I could think of a plan. I’m not extremely skilled in using jutsu yet, my strength is minimal compared to this elite ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan,The Copy Ninja who has copied over a thousand jutsu.

I remained hidden while I combed over my options, I could wait for one of the others to cause a diversion and then launch a surprise attack, hoping to get to his waist while he’s distracted, but I think if I remain in one place too long I’m likely to be discovered... I watch him silently as he pulls out a book and starts to read it, showing just how threatened he was by the idea of an attack. I can make out the title “Makeout Paradise” and suddenly I’m pulled in by thoughts of his thoughts.

I am awakened from that fantasy by the feel of a sharp point in the small of my back. A kunai.

“You should never let your enemy distract you, now I’ve got you where I want you.”

I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel my heart grow two sizes when he said those words to me.

“If I can fool you with a simple clone jutsu, I worry about your ability to ever be a ninja of the hidden leaf. Should I just send you back to the academy right now? Or do you think you’ll ever be able to prove you’re worth something to your village?”

I’m assuming he made the clone I was watching in the clearing when I had my back turned.

“I promise Sensei, I’ll train every single day until I prove myself to you and to everyone.”

“What did you say?” He moved the Kunai from my back to my throat, pressing the sharp blade against my tender skin and pressing himself up against me from behind. I was immobilized. I felt the hard muscles of his stomach against me. I wanted to see what he looked like naked.

“I said I’ll train every day to improve Sensei, and I’m sorry I failed in my mission.”

“You haven’t failed entirely, you could still prove yourself. I can see it in your eyes how desperately you want to please me. The smile on your face when I said you were nothing to your village was palpable, you are exactly the student I wish for.” He removed the blade, instead using his free hand to yank my hair and pull my face toward his. I wished he would look away from my eyes now, brimming with passionate thoughts, it was futile.

“I’m going to make you a splendid shinobi eventually, but today I’m going to have my way with you. I’m going to show you what happens when you let yourself get captured by a real enemy.”

He quickly gathered and bound my wrists behind my back with one simple length of rope and pushed me to the ground on my stomach. Another length of rope is tied around my ankles and connected to the rope at my hands, which is then tied to my hair.

He squats down and rests his head in his hand, a dreamy expression in his visible eye. The other hidden as usual by his headband.

I am full of want.

He pulls out his perverted romance novel and begins to read again, watching my mental anguish as he licked his finger to turn page after page.

The sound of his laughter at my expense is both melodic and frustrating.

I can see the bells gleaming at his waist.

The prize.

It was at that point that I broke through a wall in my mind, I had one choice and one choice only, I had to become a stronger shinobi. I had to get those bells.


End file.
